I've Been Waiting Far Too Long For This
by twirltheflag
Summary: Drabble story with England


I've Been Waiting Far Too Long For This (England/Arthur)

The blindfold was finally removed.

A bright light was shinning in my face.

5 silhouetted heads were in front of it.

'Damn allies.'

"Now, Kathryn, you're gonna tell us everything you know."

Alfred. How that idiot became the leader, I'll never understand.

"Or, what?"

"…Or we'll make you talk, _mon cheri_."

I scoffed. "15 Iue says you won't lay a finger on me."

"We'll see about that."

Alfred rolled up his sleeve & stepped forward. He brought his hand back, ready to throw a punch. I glared back at him, unafraid.

He hesitated. He twitched. He began to sweat.

Suddenly, he ran behind Francis & started pushing him toward me.

"I can't do it! She's too girly to hit! You do it!"

"What makes you think I will be able to do it? Talk to Wang Yoa!"

"Don't look at me!"

I smirked. I knew they didn't have it in them. Then I remembered…

Ivan stood over me. The smile he wore _looked_ sweet, but it didn't reach his eyes.

He pulled his fist back.

'Shit!'

I turned my head away & closed my eyes, waiting for impact.

It never came I looked up. Alfred, Francis, & Wang Yoa were struggling to hold Ivan back.

"EVEN IF SHE DOES TALK, ONCE HE STARTS HITTING HER, HE WON'T STOP!"

I sighed with relief.

"So, what do we do to get her talk?"

"… I think I can convince her."

We all looked to the speaker.

Arthur. I had nearly forgotten about him; he hadn't said anything during this whole interrogation. And he thought he can make me talk? He couldn't even beat that coward from America.

"Yeah, right! What are you gonna do? Force feed her those fermented cow pies you call scones?"

Arthur was gonna burst.

Or, I thought he was.

He just kept his cold stare on me.

Usually, he'd be trying to strangle Alfred.

What was going on?

"I said 'convince'. Not 'force'."

"And how, _l'Angleterre_, do you intend to do that?"

His stared became even harder, if that was possible.

"… Black magic."

The whole group burst out laughing & I scoffed. The black magic of England didn't stand a chance against the black magic from Romania. That is what we do.

"… Okay… Just cause… I want …to see what happens… let's let him try." Alfred could barely get the sentence out, he was laughing so hard.

But the moment he said was the moment England marched up to me. He whipped out his revolver & pressed it to my back while he untied my hands from the chair.

"No sudden moves" he whispered harshly into my ear.

Finally, my hands were free.

He roughly grabbed my arm & started dragging me along, keeping the pistol pointed at me. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

He dragged me all the way back to his house. I thought he was going to cut off the circulation to my arm.

We finally arrived at the basement.

He kicked the door open.

"Get in there."

He pushed me into the black curtained room, nearly forcing me to the floor.

I straitened up, adjusted my shawl & glared back at him.

He set the revolver on a desk.

& shut the door.

& locked it.

He was trying to scare me and he was failing miserably.

He advanced on me.

I held my ground.

We stared into each others cold eyes.

He pulled on a golden rope.

The curtains behind me moved.

I looked back to see that the curtains revealed a bed covered in black silk sheets.

What the-

Hands.

On my shawl and blouse.

Ripping.

I pushed him away & backed up.

I looked down to see that my shawl had been completely ripped off & the top of blouse was ripped.

My under garments were showing.

I covered my self with my arms & looked back at Arthur, horrified.

His gaze was cold without any mercy.

He advanced forward.

I moved back.

Why? Why was he doing this? This wasn't like him. Was it just a way to get me to talk?

I hit the wall.

He continued to advance.

There was a little space between him & the side of the room.

'Maybe I can sneak past.'

His boot-clad foot slammed onto the wall, stopping me in my tracks.

Trapped between the wall, the bed & his leg.

I looked back at him.

He was slowly removing his tie.

"Make no mistake; this isn't some torcher. I don't care if you talk or not. But I've been waiting far too long for this."

He started grabbing at my arms.

I pulled away from him.

He slapped me across the face.

I started to tear up as he grabbed me by the wrists & started tying his tie around them.

He finished of the tying with a ribbon. Some strange way of showing affection.

He lowered his foot & lightly placed his hands on my shoulders.

He nuzzled his face into my neck. He kissed & sucked at the crook. Though his touch was soft, I wouldn't let him know that I liked it. I turned my head away.

We stayed like this for so long. He just kept kissing, sucking, and licking at my neck.

Suddenly, he threw me onto the bed.

He slid his bent knees under mine.

He gently unbuttoned his jacket, but then, he ripped off his shirt. His chest was rather well formed, but I was not going to let that on.

He lowered himself to my ear.

"Don't try and fight; you'll only tier & get yourself hurt…. Just…. Relax…"

I knew then that there was nothing I could do; one way or another, he was always going to win. He had his way while I was frozen in fear.


End file.
